With the development of medical technology, the average life expectancy of human beings is increasing and thus the population of elderly people is rapidly increasing. As people are getting older, their body functions are deteriorating. A variety of devices are needed to supplement the elderly people's bodily functions. One of the devices is a hearing aid. Hearing aids are electronic devices that supplement an ability to hear.
Hearing aids are designed to include a small sized semiconductor chip that amplifies sound for the wearer. Hearing aids amplify input signals over the frequency band according to the degree of impaired hearing. Considering the functionality and psychological comfort, such as a wearing feeling, a consciousness of being watched, and the like, hearing aids have gradually decrease in size and are equipped with a sound amplification function based on fitted information.
Currently, mobile electronic devices have been developed to be equipped with a variety of functions, such as a photographing function, a navigation function, a payment function, and the like, so that the users may use the corresponding services. Therefore, if users have such a mobile electronic device, they do not need to carry a camera, a navigation system, a credit card or cash, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.